Yellow Strings
by Sadie Dragonfire
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke compare their needle-point skills. mild SHOUEN AI
1. Default Chapter

Title: Yellow Strings   
Line: This isn't going to work. (Either as a line or dialogue.)   
Paring: Naruto/Sasuke 

A drabble challenge fic 

Disclaimer: Wait...no, no, still not mine. 

**Please note: This fic is SHOUNEN AI in nature. Boys perving on other boys and all that fun stuff**

_____ 

The thread knotted up for the second time, forming a helpless tangle against the orange fabric. Naruto scowled and tugged hard on the needle. Unsurprisingly---to anyone except Naruto---the thread broke. 

"Damnit!" Stupid string. Stupid kunai that ripped a big fucking rent in his jacket. Stupid "a ninja's gear must always be in good condition" Kakashi, making him mend it now instead of waiting until they got back home where he could guilt-trip Iruka-sensei into doing it. 

"This isn't going to work," he muttered, appalled at the way the stitches ambled up and down along the tear, actually failing to hold both sides of the fabric in some places. 

"You suck worse at that than ninjustu," a cool voice drawled. Naruto tensed, hands balling up automatically. When did *he* get back? 

"Shut up, Sasuke! I can sew just fine!" He jerked his head up to bare his teeth at the other boy. 

"So I see," Sasuke said dryly, balancing his load of firewood on one shoulder. 

Naruto hissed and vibrated with impudent fury. "Like *you* could do any better!" 

Sasuke just snorted and walked to the fire pit at the center of their campsite. Naruto flipped him off as soon as his back was turned and returned to the task at hand. Picking up the tiny scissors from the sewing kit, he undid the crude stitch work. 

He was---with much grumbling and whining---starting the project over, when Sasuke suddenly sat down behind him. 

Mouth opening in preparation for a retort, Naruto froze in complete and utter shock as Sasuke slid pale arms around him and grasped his hands. 

"You do it," Sasuke breathed against Naruto's neck, sending strange shivers up his spine, "Like this." He carefully freed the jacket and needle from Naruto's hands, his fingertips warm and slightly rough, and began slowly, precisely, mending the rip. 

Naruto hardly noticed. Sasuke's chest and stomach rested against his back; dark hair gently brushing his face and their cheeks almost touching. Breathing was suddenly becoming an issue. 

"It helps," Sasuke spoke up softly, turning his head so that his words fell warm and moist on Naruto's ear, "If you make the stitches tiny and close together." He hitched closer and Naruto couldn't suppress a shudder as Sasuke stretched lean legs out on either side of him, cradling his hips between firm thighs. 

Higher thought processes gave up and went home for the weekend. This really shouldn't be happening. Any minute now Sasuke was going to get him a choke hold and mock him for being open, or Naruto was going to convince his body to *move* again and show the bastard what-for, because this. . . 

Sasuke pulled away from him and Naruto barely bit back a whimper. "Well, how is that?" 

Naruto blinked. First at Sasuke, who was smirking knowingly at him, and then at his jacket. Neat, perfect stitches sealed the cut. Of course. 

"Not bad," Naruto admitted reluctantly, "You'll make someone a really good wife---OW!" 

__ 

END 


	2. What Happened Five Minutes Later

**What Happened Five Minutes Later…**

This was a drabble challenge request from A White Rain.

* * *

Naruto was nursing a sullen expression and two swollen cheeks — Sakura had arrived with the recently filled water skins just as Naruto was repaying Sasuke for the _first_ swollen cheek and took exception to his assault on her "poor Sasuke-kun" — when Kakashi returned with dinner. Their teacher paused for a moment to take in the scene and sighed.

"Sasuke," he said dully, "Help me with the fish. Sakura, would you tend the fire? Naruto, did you — "

"YES," Naruto growled back, not taking his angry glare off of Sasuke. The other boy was studiously ignoring him while he coaxed the fire into a healthy blaze. Not just Naruto, he was also ignoring poor Sakura's attempts at cheerful conversation, that _self-centered bastard_, who cared if he was powerful, and "cool", and could sew good, and smelled like soap and warm spice when –

"Right," Kakashi said, "Then you'll have the time to clean our weapons for us. Go on," he added, when Naruto's head snapped toward him in surprise, and made a little shooing motion, "We're cooking, you get to clean."

So Naruto, regardless of his whining, got to exchange his spool and thread for oil and cloth.

This was all Sasuke's fault. He had no reason to get upset over that wife comment when he was the one going around helping people with their sewing and their cooking.

And it was true, Sasuke _would_ make someone a good wife. He'd probably even look like a girl if he put on an apron. Naruto snickered at the thought, but quelled it when Sakura looked over her shoulder to scowl warningly at him.

Sasuke probably even liked all the annoying house keeping and mending and that sort of stuff, Naruto continued to himself. Maybe he would be one of those wives that greeted their husband at the door when he came home and rubbed his feet – Naruto tried that on his mental image of Sasuke and couldn't make it fit. Sasuke seemed more like the kind of wife to yell at his husband from the back room and make him rub _her_ feet. His feet, whatever.

In fact, Sasuke-wife would probably be a real bitch. Yeah, that made _much_ more sense.

Naruto looked over to watch Sasuke efficiently gut, salt, and skewer the fish around the fire.

He was still watching and thinking about wives and Sasuke (and a little about the smell of soap and spice and the warmth of a strong chest at his back and tiny perfect stitches holding together every tear) when Kakashi looped a stick at his head to remind him to get back work.

END


End file.
